


20 Days of Chub Kink: Darkpilot Edition

by Thechubbyverse (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kylo Ren, Chubby Poe Dameron, Diets and Dieting Mention, Fat Kylo Ren, Fat Poe Dameron, Feedee Poe Dameron, Feeder Kylo Ren, Feeding Kink, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Weight Gain, Past Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Snoke Being a Dick, Starvation, Stress Eating, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/Thechubbyverse
Summary: A series of Darkpilot weight gain ficlets.





	20 Days of Chub Kink: Darkpilot Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Prompt: Based on this challenge: http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/131390268767/20-days-of-chub-kink. For the prompt “mutual weight gain”.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’m completely aware I’m doing this out of order. Don’t judge me. And fair warning, this is a little warped.

One of the best things about being Supreme Leader is that Kylo Ren can do what he wants now.

One of the things — and he shudders to think of the memories, really — that Snoke (thank the stars that Kylo killed him) loved to do was all but starve him. One wouldn’t notice from Kylo’s broad, muscular physique, but Snoke’s meals were hardly filling, mostly leaving Kylo’s stomach protesting for more food afterwards. Now, even as he sits at the table, surrounded by rich dishes, Kylo has to admit that he is relieved. More than relieved, actually, at the sheer abundance of food he has. Gizka steak, berries, meat covered in rich sauce, just foods that he wants to sink his teeth into and rip apart and eat and eat and eat until his stomach’s protesting with the fullness. His eating habits have definitely impacted him here. His stomach, which used to be relatively tight if not for a small fold of fat on the lower side of things, is much bigger and rounder, and even his tunic and belt can’t quite hold the bulge back. His belly strains at the belt even as he eats, stuffing more food into his mouth just to chase that warm, packed, glutted feeling that seems to be addicted to nowadays.

He needs it. Without feeling so full, he feels like he’s good as back to feeling starved again.

The others are silent. Hux looks like he’s about to make a sarcastic comment, only to hesitate. He apparently is not in the mood for being thrown against the nearest wall today, Kylo can only assume. Good. So he eats and eats until he can eat no more, and his belly is warm and full and gurgling.

He waddles to his chambers before collapsing on the bed, groaning and rubbing his distended stomach. It’s practically a boulder of fat, straining against his tunic, and his chest is fleshier, the upper side of his tunic acting almost like it’s trying to restrain his growing breasts. He should be embarrassed. He’s never been so big before. And yet, well...it’s exciting.

***

”You have to be kidding me.”

Harter Kalonia looks over at Poe in sympathy. “I don’t joke about these matters, General Dameron. You’ve gained weight, and you need to get it under control.”

Poe should have seen this coming, of course. In between eating, eating, and more eating just to deal with stress and the emotions he hadn’t been able to hold back after not having time to deal with them before. “How do I do that?”

”Well, for starters, I suggest you actually see a therapist. And develop a plan to lose weight. Restraining your portion size is a good start, as well as choosing healthier alternatives, exercising when we get to a place where we can...”

”Right.” In the end, he can’t be angry at Kalonia. Poe’s angrier at himself, really. 

Even as he looks closer in the mirror, he can see how his never-quite-flat stomach became a potbelly, how his chest and jawline and, turning around a bit, his butt, have softened. And that’s an understatement. It’s like he’s practically ballooned from stress-eating, and he knows he has to get his weight under control.

At least, he has to try.

***

It’s a combination of his attempts at a diet — which just leave him hungrier — and a food shortage in the Resistance that leave Poe thinking more about his stomach when he faces a rather fat Kylo Ren. No, Ben. The pain hasn’t gone away. And Kalonia wonders why he uses food as a coping mechanism — well, it’s one of many reasons. (How did Ben even get that fat? Did Poe miss something? Not that he can talk, really)

And just to make things even worse, Poe thinks, during their back and forth snarking match, his stomach actually rumbles. Loudly. Kylo actually smiles at him, and — kriffing hell, Poe shouldn’t be all but craving his touch — removes his glove and places a hand on his belly, rubbing it in circles. Poe can’t help but notice that their bellies are nearly touching, and that on top of Kylo giving him an honest-to-stars belly rub is...kriffing hell, that shouldn’t cause him to shudder with need and harden in his pants. 

“I think you enjoy this more than you’re letting on,” Kylo says.

Poe sighs. “You have evidence for that?”

”Your thoughts are...aroused,” Kylo murmurs. Poe can’t help but flinch at the mention of his thoughts. “You like the fact that we’re both so overfed, and so big. That our bellies nearly touch.”

”Shut up,” Poe mutters.

”No need to be embarrassed. The difference between you and me is,” and Kylo slaps the side of his massive belly. It wobbles, and Poe can’t help but watch. “I quite like this.”

Poe’s taking deep breaths, trying to curb his anger and arousal — both that seem to be already climbing. And his hunger. Food. He needs food. He needs to be full. He tries to think of the most unappetizing and most un-erotic things possible, like a thala siren and how you milk them like Rey described it to a very grossed out Finn...but that just makes him think of milk, and the emptiness in his belly.

”Go on,” Kylo says. “Say it. The only thing hurt will be your pride, but...that’s a small price to pay.”

Poe can feel the humiliation climbing his cheeks. “Fine.” 

“Beg for it.”

His stomach is practically gnawing at itself. Finally, Poe says, “I need...”

”Do you want me to feed you? Fill your belly until you can’t move, you’re so full?”

Even the image makes Poe keen in need. ”Yes, dammit, yes!”

Well, he lost the battle this time. Poe grits his teeth against the renewed bellows of his stomach for food. Kylo gives it a soothing pat, and says, “Come on then.”

They enter the kitchen. Kylo orders the cooks to bring up food for both of them. After a while, they carry it back, and Kylo says, “I’ll eat later. You’re the one with the noisy belly.”

Poe sighs. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t constantly bring it up.”

”I’ll make it better, Poe. I’ll fill you up to the point you can’t eat anymore. Now, open your mouth. I want to feed you.”

Poe’s stomach and arousal make the decision for him, and Kylo feeds him.

Poe moans; he can’t help it. Every swallowing of stew is a relief to his days-underfed belly. Kylo feeds him, so he can’t just shovel the food in his belly like he needs it. Kylo’s slow, feeding him even as his erection becomes worse and worse. Even as he’s spoonfed, he wonders what the Resistance will think. Their fat General, his own enemy feeding him...

”Shhhh, don’t think of anything. Just eat.” 

Poe has to moan even as the stew is gone and Kylo feeds him dish after dish — the whole feast could feed a whole family and Poe’s eating it. He can feel his belly swelling bigger, and he moans in pleasure at not just the tastes, but just how much his erection’s hurting. When they get to dessert, there’s still too much room in his belly. Even a small amount is too much, and Kylo feeds him until Poe doubts that he has room for more.

He leans back in his chair, his massively swollen belly gurgling, and emits a loud belch. Poe groans, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the enormous belch that just escaped his lips. He rubs his gurgling, aching belly. “ ‘Scuse me...”

”It’s perfectly natural. Just lie back...”

Kylo is the one who rubs his achingly full, bloated belly, and Poe moans. His belly’s practically blocking some of his view, and with the other hand, Kylo lays it on his leg. “I could stroke you,” he says. “You got quite aroused by the feast; I’m surprised you didn’t climax untouched.”

Poe can’t think of a snappy comeback to that. He did get aroused at being fed. “Please.”

The sensation of his full, packed gut being rubbed along with his erection being stroked feels like Poe’s good as pampered. It’s almost overloading him with pleasure, though he has to occasionally take over to rub his own belly while Kylo jerks him off. The sensations are too much, and he climaxes, moaning in combined pain and pleasure at being so pampered.

He breathes heavily afterwards, watching the rise and fall of his large breasts and enormous belly, and wonders how far this’ll go.


End file.
